


blue

by screamkwean



Category: scream - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Love, cute het couples, dewey loves gale and worships the ground she walks on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:00:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screamkwean/pseuds/screamkwean
Summary: dewey and his favorite physical feature of gales.
Relationships: Dewey Riley/Gale Weathers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	blue

**Author's Note:**

> hi back with another small gale/dewey fic. working on writing a longer one! pls leave kudos and comments 💓

if anyone asked him, his favorite color was definitely blue. the color comforted him more than anything else in the world, mainly because it was the color of his girls eyes. 

to dewey, the most beautiful physical feature on gale is her eyes. they’re this deep ocean blue color that he adores. 

they always tell him everything he needs to know, everything he wants to hear. 

the first thing he noticed about her when she approached him were her blue eyes. they were so beautiful and brightly blue he wanted to drown in them. 

she was beautiful of course, but those eyes pulled him in after the first second. from then on he knew was hooked on gale weathers.

there are so many times he can think of when those eyes captivated him, when they showed him the true person that lay beneath the cold exterior of who she pretended to be. the first time they kissed in the bushes during the woodsboro murders, the way the night time light made them shine. the soft, listening tone of her voice that made him feel like maybe she did have a real interest in him. during the second murders in the auditorium when she apologized, their blueness even darker, showing her true guilt over the way she made him feel. 

or during the first time they slept together, eyes locked on him, vulnerability and pure pleasure wracked all over her features. he wanted to stay there forever. after they finished and cuddled together, her skin so smooth and soft, and those blue eyes concentrated on him like he was the only thing in her world.

the shock on her face when he proposed, her eyes widened in curiosity and confusion. how they slowly turned back into that loving hue of blue when she finally agreed to marry him. he couldn’t believe she said yes. a little over a year later when they got married, she stood on the alter with him and he could see all the pure joy and love she had for him with just one look into her eyes. 

the happiness and pride in her eyes when he was elected sheriff of woodsboro. her smile so bright he thought it might blind him. gale was his biggest supporter. even if she did get a little frustrated with him sometimes.

but his favorite, his favorite moments are moments when he gets to lay in bed with her and just hold her. he gets to kiss her everywhere he can. she giggles and laughs when his mustache tickles her face and then looks at him, the look in her eyes almost bursting with love. to him, those moments are everything. she is everything and so much more. in those moments he knows he’s the luckiest guy to ever live.


End file.
